


The Stapler Incident at King's College

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ben Tallmadge and Nathan reference, College, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hamilton References, Just give him the stapler, Lafayette steals people's staplers, alex is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: Alex and Laf fight over custody of a stapler. Washington is not happy.





	The Stapler Incident at King's College

Alexander Hamilton hurried down the corridors of King’s College with the unsettling feeling that he was being ambushed. 

“Alex, you better come back here right now! Give me back the stapler!” Lafayette screamed and cursed in French, waving his hands in the air. The other law and political science students didn't know exactly what to make of this except that it happened almost every day. The nineteen-year-old foreigner raced down the hallways, chasing his roommate in his guns and ships pajamas. 

“You can't catch me!” Alex shot back, speeding down the steps to the library and almost crashing into the wall in the process.   
The boy backed up right into Headmaster Washington. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Washington demanded, holding a sweating Alex by the shirt collar. “My office. Now.” To the shock of the entire corridor, Washington dragged the boy into his office and slammed the door. Two boys who looked slightly older peeked their heads through the door. 

“Ben and Nathan! Dorms now before I put you on probation again!” the boys scattered. 

“Sit down.” the professor told him. Alex plopped down into the wooden chair. “Now tell me exactly what happened.” 

“Well, sir, I was working on an essay late last night and Lafayette asked for my stapler. I said I would give it to him tomorrow because I needed it to staple my pages together.” 

“Liar!” Lafayette exclaimed. “You didn't need it at all. You just like to hoard things so you can write five hundred pages more than you're supposed to at the last minute!”   
Alex blushed a deep crimson. 

“But you stole my stapler from me and I took it back. Because it was mine and I was gonna lend it to you anyway.” 

“And then I chased him down the hall when I saw him at breakfast.” Lafayette ended. Washington sighed and rubbed his head. 

“You both are giving me a headache. Go back to your dorms.” 

And that was how the great stapler incident at King’s College was resolved.


End file.
